Their Anthem To The World
by DiscoSick9
Summary: Akatsukis Might Be Big Boys But They Havnt Seen What These Two Crazy Ass Chicks Can Do With Big Guns And Thats What They Want. Gangs Go Against Gangs And Hell Brakes Loose Might Include Crack Lol REVIEW! Rating Might Change Hope Yall Like This


Their Anthem To The World

I Do Not Own Naruto!

* * *

(Itachi Pov)

Walking Into The Strip Club I Told The Bartender My Original As Pein Was Taken In The Back Rooms. A Girl That Looked No Youger Then Fifteen Slid The Glass Of Vodka To Me And Went Back To Cleaning The Glasses. Her Coal Hair Pulled Back In A Ponytail With A Few Bangs Hanging In Between Her Eyes While Dressed In A Pair Of Black Sweat Pants And Sport Bra With Fishnet Over It. I Took A Sip From The Glass And Relaxed With My Eyes Closed. It Was Short Lived When The Ravens Busted Through The Door. I Kept My Hand Next The Pistol In Case This Gets Out Of Control. The Bouncer Try To Take Them Out But Was Stabbed In The Process. I Looked Towards The Counter To Find The Girl Was Nowhere.

"Well Look Who We Have Here" Sacha Snorted And Sat Himself Next To Me And Smirked "It Does No Good If Your Gun Has No Bullets" With That Said He Threw The Bullets Behind The Counter Chuckling Afterwards. My Hand Left Where My Pistol Was And Huffed As Pein Came Out With His Shirt Unbuttoned Glaring At The Gang's Leader. We Were Both Defenceless Since Pein Only Had His Dagger But That Would Never Work Unless You Were Close To Your Opponent And That Wasnt Going To Work With These Guys.

I Was Brought Out Of My Thought As Sacha Put His Pistol To My Head But Then Something Was Different I Looked To See The Bartender Putting Her Own Gun To Sachas Head And Had A Twisted Grin Tainted On Her Lips. The Gun Look To Be A AK47.

"Stay Out Of This Little Shawty And Let The Big Boys Play For Awhile-" He Was Cut Off As She Poked The Tip Of The Gun Hard Enough To Shut Him Up

"I Dont Think You Know Who Your Fucking Dealing With" Her Voice Was Hollow Like Death With A Sicking Edge To It.

She Sounded Bittersweet

She Held Her Palm Up Showing That She Was A Vinor As A Tattoo Of Vines Intertwind Between Her Fingers. Its Said The Vinors Were Long Gone From This Town But The Rumors Were Just Proved Incorrect. Sacha Stood Back With His Gun Still Held Up Glaring At The Girl Before Leaving "Ill Be Back And This Time You Wont Be So Lucky Girl" With His Threat He Left. The Bartender Dropped Her Gun And Ran To The Bouncer "Daddy Everything Is Gonna Be Ok...Daddy" She Shook The Mans Body But Knew It Was To Late After He Was Not Responding "Sheisse " She Said Under Her Breathe. It Was German Therefore I Couldn't Understand And The Only Reason How I Know That Is Because Vinors Came From Germany And Some Just Got Caught Up With A Few Koreans, The Girl Turned To Me Then Pein With All The Strippers Gone We Were The Only Three There.

"Akatsukis" She Questioned In A More Calm Voice That Had A Hint Of German Accent In It While Pein Nodded.

"I Thought The Vinors Were No Longer A Gang Anymore" Pein Stated Pointing To The Girls Hand Making Her Hold It Up And Looking At It "There Not But That Dosnt Mean They Dont Live Here" She Huffed And Held The Bouncers Hand Up Showing The Same Tattoo On His Palm "Daddy Was A Vinor As Well As My Sister" She Glanced At The Dead Body "He Was Also My Brother". I Looked At Pein As He Thought "Im The Youngest Of The Gang My Sister Is The Second Youngest" _Explains Why Her Features Of Being A Child As For Her Having A Sister Im Wondering If They Were Being Trained To Fight. _

Pein Nodded Towards Me Signaling It Was Time We Got Out Of Here As The Girl Kicked The Body On The Floor. We Left Passing A Girl With Rosy Pink Hair Wearing Shorts And A Tank Top. She Must Of Seen The Busted Door Because She Took Off Running _Was That Her Sister _She Looked No Youger Then The Bouncer. You Could Hear Her Cries As She Spoke "Hisa, was geschah" I Stood Corrected, How Sad...

(Normal Pov)

-Next Day-

Leaning Back In Her Chair The Vinor Sibling Eyed Her Sleeping Pink Head Partner In Crime. Huffing The Sibling Laid Her Head Back _What Do We Do Now _Her Thoughts Were Ended When A Boy With Spikey Blonde Hair And Deep Blue Eyes Started Yelling After Being Hit On The Head He Wore A Orange Shirt And Baggy Jeans. The One Who Smacked Him Had Brown Hair Put Up In A Pinapple Ponytail And Hazil Eyes Wearing A Fishnet Shirt And Bright Green Skinny Jeans. The Rossette Woke From Her Nap And Looked Around, Stretching Out. "What I Miss" "Nothing Much" The Blonde Notice The Two Silbings Talking In The Back Of The Class. He Never Knew Why The Two Wouldnt Talk To Anyone Unless They Actually Had To For A Project But He Knew Them Better Then That.

"Aye Shikamaru Why Are We Not Allow To Talk To The Haruno's Again"

The Kid Next To Him, Shikamaru Glanced At The Girls Before Speaking "Beacuse Naruto We-" "We Are Against The Vinors Have You Forgotten Or Are You Just That Dumb" A Cold Voice Interupted Shikamaru From Behind. "Im Not Dumb, Hyuuga" Neji Hyuuga, A Prodigy And Cousin Of Hinata Hyuuga. He Shoulder Naruto As He Passed By And Sat In His Seat Which Was One Row Ahead Of The Had Choco Brown Hair That Went To His Mid Back Tide In A Low Pony Tail And Creepy White Eyes A Traight In The Hyuuga Family. Sakura Sighed And Put Her Head Down On The Desk Earning Her Sisters Questioning Look. "Hisa, When Do We Go Home" The Said Girl Looked Up At The Clock "About An Hour Or So" Feeling Watched Hisa Finds The Hyuuga Watching Them From The Cormer Of His Eyes.

'Tch'

Was All She Said The Hyuuga Made Her Sick To Her Stomach Except Hinata. The Girl Was So Damn Shy And Nice But She Was Part Of The Hebi's...Pity. The Blonde That Hisa Knew Of As Naruto Sat In The Seat Infront Of Her _You Fool _She Thought. No One Knew Of Naruto And The Vinor Siblings Being Friends Secretly The Blonde Knew Better But Never Cared Since He Usually Got Away With It. Hisa Smirked As Naruto Gave A Side Ways Grin To The Sisters.

"Oi, Vinor Wipe That Fucking Smirk Off Your Face. Naruto Is Already Taken And If You Look At Him Again Ill Beat Your Ass" A Girl With Long Blonde Hair Put Up In A Pony Tail With Her Bangs Covering Her Left Baby Blue Eye. She Wore A Baby Blue Short Skirt With A White Tube Top. "Excuse Me Bitch Dont Think Your Gonna Get Away With That" Hisa Was About To Stand Up But Kept Down By Sakura The Irritated Vinor Held Her Glare Firm On The Blonde Girl Clenching Her Fist. "Hisa Please Calm Down We Dont Need Any Trouble Its The The Last Day Of School" Sakura Said Annoyed "Your Right Sakura We'll Finish This Some Other Time" The Younger Sibling Gave A Twisted Smile And Relaxed Just As The Leader Of Hebi Came In Wearing Black Skinnies And White Button Up Shirt. His Eyes Searched The Class And Fell Onto The Conflict That Just Ended.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun The Vinor Haruno Sisters Are Trying To Start Something With Me" Ino As They Call Her Clung To Their Leader With Fake Tears In Her Eyes. The Young Uchiha Didnt Take Much To Know Those Were Fake But Smirked Nontheless "What! Ok Pig Thats It Your Going Down I Had It Up To My Fucking Head With Your Bullshit" It Was Sakuras Turn To Through A Fit Laughing In The Back Ground Hisa Fell Backwards In Her Chair Crying From Laughing So Much. "Watch It Haruno You Know You Cant Fight Me" The Pig Sneered Back.

The Laughing Had Stopped And Hisa Lifted Herself Up From The Floor "Nice Vocab Sakura But Mind If I Get In On The Bloody Fight" Sakura Was About To Answer But Was Cut Off "There Will Be No Bloody Fight In This School You Got That" The Principal Yelled As She Entered The Class Only Half The Hebi's Were In Class And Pissed Hisa Off To No End. 'Bitch We'll See About That' Sakura Said In A Whisper But The Prinicpal Still Heard It "What Was That" The Class Was Quiet If Not Only For A Minute Then Hisa Fell Off Her Chair Laughing Again And Soon Started Quieting Down.

(Hisa Pov)

I Seriously Thought This Shit Was Funny Sakuras Face Was As If She Ate A Lemon. "Wow Someone Ate A Lemon" I Poked Sakuras Cheek Then Again Then Again Until She Slapped My Hand Away. The Hebi's Looked At Me And Naruto Finally Asked Me That One Question.

"Are You On Crack" I Gave Him A Fruity Look Hugging All On Him "Now Naruto You Should Already Know I Dont Do Crack Unless I Got A Crack Buddy" I Said In A Cheesy Way. I Saw Ino Quick And Dodged Her Fist "Ohh To Slow Fruit Cake HAHA" I Made A Run For It With Sakura In Tow Behind Me. I Just Wasnt Paying Attention To Where I Was Going As I Ended Up Falling Backwards On Sakura Because I Ran Into Someone. "Owwww! HISA!" I Rolled Off Of Sakura And Onto My Stomach "Now Thats What I Call A Fucking Block" I Got Up From The Floor And Was Me Face To Face With That One Guy From Last Night Who Ordered The Vodka.

"What The Fuck Are You Doing Here Itachi! Didnt Anyone Tell You That The Hebi's Own This Ground" I Giggled And Made A Cat Sound But Earned A Cold Glare From Sasuke But I Flip Him The Bird. "Now Foolish Brother Im Only Here To Get The Vinors" His Voice Hit Me Like A Bag Of Bricks And That Has Happened Before To! So Smooth And Velvety _I Like This Guy Hehe _He Looked Down At Me In Which Made Me Glare Because He Made Me Think Of My Height. Damn It Im Only Five Foot Two! I Sighed Turning To See Sakura But Couldn't Find Her Until I Actually Seen The Fight That Had Started Without Me _Oohh La La._

"Hey! You Bitches I Was Supose To Get Dibs On StartingThe Fight" I Yelled Laughing. Jumping Into The Fight I Pushed Sakura Out Of The Way And Landed A Punch On Yamanakas Cheek. She Spit Out Blood And Pounced On Me Making Myself Fall And Hit My Head At The Corner Of The Desk. The Pig Grabbed My Hair Ripping The Ponytails Out Making My Hair Go Everywhere Then Decided To Punch Me Straight In My Jaw And Damn Did It Hurt. I Kicked Her Off Slowly Getting Up Panting Slightly. Ino Slammed Into The Wall But Sakura Caught Her And Threw Her Down To The Floor Before Getting On Her And Throwing Blows Hitting Her Mark Everytime. Sakura Was Pulled Off By Naruto So I Took It As A Chance To Actually Kill Her. I Pulled Her Up By The Throat And Punched Her In The Jaw I Was Going For A Second Hit But Was Stopped And Slammed Against The Wall By The Leader Himself, Sasuke Uchiha. He Squeezed My Throat And I Spit Blood In His Face Pissing Him Off. He Slammed Me To The Wall Again "Sasuke STOP!" Naruto Was Pleading And I Just Choked Up A Laugh Then I Saw The Knife Sasuke Had In His Hand.

The Knife Was So Close To My Chest And Pressed To My Skin Making It Bleed "Oh Im So Fucking Scared. Come On Uchiha Do It Haha KILL M-" I Was Slapped Across The Cheek Shocking Me. Sasuke Was No Longer The One Infront Of Me Instead It Was His Brother The Guy From The Club. Everyone Went Quiet Sasuke Sat On The Floor Holding His Stomach "You Bitch You Fucking Sla- Slapped Me" I Gave Him A Disoriented Look Before Pushing Him And Grabbing Sakura Then Running Out Of Class. I Knew We Were In Serious Trouble Not Just With The Hebi Gang But With The Akatsukis As Well.

(Sakuras Pov)

When We Got Hom Hisa Locked The Door And Blocked The Windows I Just Watched The Whole Thing _Great Shes Having Another One Of Her Melt Downs From After Shock _I Sighed And Stopped Hisa Before She Tries Killing Me In The Process. "HISA! SIT YOUR FAT ASS DOWN" I Covered My Mouth As Soon As I Realize What I Said. Hisa Looked At Me "MY ASS IS NOT FAT YOU DAMN FRUIT CAKE!" I Had No Comment For That. After Like An Hour Of Calming Down And Sitting On The Couch Changed Into More Comfortable Clothes. I Wore Black Shorts And A White Tank Top While Hisa Wore A Purple Turtle Neck But The Neck Was Loose Enough That It Hung With Sleeves Tore Off And White Sweat Pants. Someone Knocked On The Door And Hisa Was Already Up With Her Trusty AK47 In Hand.

"Who Is It"

An Answer Came From The Other Side Of The Door Just Not Who I Expected It To Be! "Open Up Bitch Its Me I Want My Sycthe Back Damn It!" -Insert Sweat Drop- I Couldnt Believe It Why Of All Times Does That Guy End Up Coming Back With An Excuse Just To Fuck Hisa. "Hisa I Wouldnt If I Was You Last Time Yall Almost Tore The House Apart When You Were Playing 'Catching Me If You Can' Game" She Laughed And Readied Her Gun Before Opening The Door And Pointing Her Gun At The Guy ...Oh It Was A Guy Or Should I Say Guys Ok Maybe Seven Or Eight Hehe Me Likey!

"What Up Shawties" The Slick Ex Slipped Insiide Unnotice And Made Himself Comfortable Around Hisa's Waist. "Oh I Dont Think So Boo" Hisa Pointed The AK47 At Hidans Head And Knowing Me Better Then Being The Quiet Type I Start Yelling "SHOOT HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF! DO IT!" The Guys Gave Me A Weird Look And I Just Sit there Laughing My Ass Off Until I Fall Off The Couch "HAHA! Its Hurts Dont It" Hisa Points While Smiling While I Just Rub My Ass In Pain.

'Uhumm'

...

I Get Up And Stop Beside The Two Crossing My Arms On My Chest "What Do You Want Anyways" Thats When I Notice Hisa Stiffened Up _Here We Go Again _I Rolled My Eyes "AKATSUKIS!" She Tries To Slam The Door Shut But Somone Puts Their Foot In The Way. I Shake My Head How Am I Even Related To Her?

* * *

Review Please!

Next Chap Will Be Out Soon


End file.
